Making choices
by musicmadness
Summary: Bella is a 17 year old girl who tends to keep to herself. But when she suddenly gets sent to Forks and meets the perfect family, will things start to unwravel?
1. Unwinding cable car

Chapter 1 – the unwinding cable car

AN: Hey guys! This isn't my first story, however, it is my first which I am putting into chapters and in a proper story format, so feel free to send any tips my way. Enjoy!

BPOV

Wet. That's the first word that comes to mind as I gaze at my new home. Home, yeah right, home is where the heart is, balls to that. Exhaling loudly I look around the dingy room and my mood just blackens. How the hell was I going to survive here? Anyway, yesterday after I leave my plane I was expecting to find Charlie waiting for me all hugs and smiles and instead what do I find an old bat, that's who. As I was standing there looking round for Charlie, the old bat tugged on my arm and asked

"Are you Isabella?"

"Bella" I automatically corrected

"I'm Betty"

She grinned up at me and I followed her out to the parking lot and surprise, surprise it was raining. I managed to ignore her for the rest of the drive until we pulled up outside a cosy looking restaurant, I figured we had dropped by to grab a bite to eat, but I was sorely surprised when she said cheerfully

"Welcome home."

I snapped my head back round to her my mouth hung open wide.

"You have got to be fucking me."

She shook her head grinning even more but when she noticed my expression, she sighed and explained.

"Your dad, he put me in charge of looking after you when he left and I intend to keep that promise. So I don't want any cocky ass behaviour from you, understand."

I nodded my head, sorta liking this lady and her fiery attitude; I got out of her car and lugged my bags in with me. As soon as I got upstairs she showed me my room and I had to admit it was pretty spectacular, nothing special but I was that type of girl. The bed was a double with green spreadsheets and pillows thrown on it, I had a desk complete with space for my laptop to go on and a wardrobe and dresser, complete with my own en-suite. I sat down on my window seat and gazed out at the forest behind the restaurant/house, I felt Betty place her hands on my shoulders and she said softly

"I only have two ground rules, one: if you're going out I want to know who with and what time you're planning on coming back. Two: you help out tat the restaurant if I need help and you get paid for it of course."

I could feel a lump building in my throat, I wasn't used to people looking after me this way before, and I must have been silent for a 'cause I heard my door click behind me to leave me in my own thoughts. So yeah, that was yesterday and this is today. It was barely two pm and I was already in a pissy mood, I barely slept a wink. I had dark rings beneath my eyes and to top it all off Betty wanted me to work the dinner shift, joy.

I glared at the uniform she left on and tried to find a way to make it... well, less revealing. She had given me a white sleeveless formfitting shirt and a barely there pleated skirt, completed with a red tie. I tugged at my hair in frustration when the light bulb flashed over my head and I set to work. It was 5pm when Betty called me down to help and I reluctantly made my way downstairs. I kept my eyes on the floor as I approached Betty, not sure of what she would make of my improved wardrobe, but what I wasn't expecting was her to laugh, I managed to get the courage to look at her and she stook her thumbs up at me

"What you're not mad?" I asked bewildered

She shook her head still laughing and said

"No, looks good on you."

I looked down and saw my improved uniform; I had put on a long sleeved black top underneath the white shirt and hung my tie low. I couldn't do much to the skirt but I pared it with a thick pair of red tights and my black high top converse, in fact it did look pretty good. I was snapped out of my internal talk by Betty dragging me over to a table with a huge family sat there, and Betty said loudly

"Meet the Cullen's!"

EPOV (AN: first time doing other peoples POV'S so wish me luck.)

"Edward, come on hurry up." Esme hollered at me

I sighed and finished buttoning up the rest of my shirt; I quickly grabbed my phone when Esme yelled again.

"Edward!"

"I'm coming" I stressed

I made my way down the stairs two at a time and was pulled into Emmett's jeep, with the rest of them while Carlisle and Esme drove to the restaurant on their own. My brother Emmett was driving while his girlfriend Rosalie called shotgun. Rosalie's twin brother Jasper was sat holding hands with his girlfriend/my sister Alice, whereas I, yet again am the fifth wheel.

"So why does Mom want us to go to the restaurant again, we only went on Friday, not that I'm complaining though the food is awesome." Emmett exclaimed.

"Jeez Emmett, how many times do I need to explain it, Charlie swans daughter, Bella Swan, has moved o forks and is staying with Betty and mom really wants to meet her." Alice explained slowly as though talking to a two year old.

She quickly turned her head to me an oh too familiar twinkle in her eye.

"No way Alice, no freaking way are you setting me up with her Alice!"

She pouted and unleashed her puppy dog eyes on me.

"Come on Edward, from what I've heard, she's pretty good looking."

"Yeah, if she's good looking then I'm the queen." I snorted.

For the rest of the ride I ignored them all, but as we came to a stop outside the restaurant, Carlisle and Esme warned us

"You all better behave and best manners okay. We want to make her feel welcome, understood."

We all nodded while Alice literally bounced indoors. Once we were seated I noticed Betty dragging someone along behind her and she introduced us.

"Meet the Cullen's!"

She lifted her head up and looked at each and every one of us before looking back down.

"And this is Bella."

She didn't lift her head up but we all murmured 'Hello' back. There was a slightly awkward silence when Betty clasped her hands together and said.

"I'll go send your usual to the chef and in the meantime Bella, why don't you get their drink orders."

Once Betty had left, Bella just took out her order pad and removed a pen from her ear and waited for us to give our orders, when I noticed what she was wearing, what was she a depressive emo gone punk. I hadn't realised I had shared my thoughts out loud, till everyone's gaze was on me, I ducked my head and waited till she walked away without taking our drinks order.

AN: so what do you think of the first chapter?


	2. holiday from real

Chapter two: Holiday from real.

APOV

Stupid Edward was ruining all my hard work. As soon as I found out from Esme that Bella was coming to live here, I was ecstatic. Not only was I going to be getting a new best friend, I was finally going to stop Edward from being alone. I hated it when we all went out together it was always: me and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, and then Edward, the fifth wheel, the gooseberry. We try not to flaunt it in his face and even though he keeps his cool and he denies it I can tell he's jealous and wants to share what the rest of us have, with a special girl and not his floozy of the week. So naturally I couldn't wait to meet Bella, she was going to change everything for the better, and the only flaw in my plan however was, Edward. Edward, my brother, the arrogant, patronizing, womanizer. I loved him dearly but sometimes I just wanted to hit him, take tonight for example. I made sure he was dressed nicely and looked acceptable for meeting his future wife, but I realised as soon as he came down, he wasn't in the greatest of moods, huh, I wonder if it's 'cause one of his floozies, Lauren I think, cant get him off. I made certain we all rode together in Emmett's truck, while mom and dad took their own car. I slowly had to explain to Emmett about why we were going to the restaurant to meet Bella when I turned round to look at Edward imagining what he would think of Bella when he interrupted my scheming with a rude

"No freaking way"

No, I'm determined not to torture Edward any longer by being alone with all of us couples. He stayed quiet for the rest of the journey brooding quietly, whereas I was just desperate to get to the restaurant and finally meet Bella. As soon as we were sat down, I spotted her, she was being dragged towards us reluctantly and when she finally looked up, I inwardly cringer, she looked a mess, inwardly and physically. In no way was she ugly, quite the opposite, she was beautiful but did nothing to show her beauty. She kept her body covered and hair was obviously dyed black by hand. She had deep dark purplish rings around her eyes indicating she hadn't had a good nights sleep in forever and her eyes looked guarded. She hadn't said anything yet and Betty had disappeared, when I realised I wasn't the only one looking Bella over when I heard Edward snort

"What is she, a depressive emo gone punk?"

That ass! I watched in horror as Bella just simply walked away before I kicked Edward in the shins, hard.

"You are the biggest dick in the word, Edward." I hissed

He looked up at me a cocky grin on his face and before I he could send me a smug remark, I got up from the table and walked the way Bella went, hoping we could at last salvage a friendship. I stood in front of the door leading to the staff room, when I felt two hands grab my shoulders roughly and drag me inside. Before I could even scream out, their hand was placed over my mouth silencing me; I felt their hot, heavy breath on the side of my neck and a gruff voice murmur in my ear.

"So, what do we have here then?"

BPOV

Who the hell does he think he is? The freaking Queen?!? Now I remembered the reason I kept to myself, because of arrogant jerks like him, that's why. I walked away – as calmly as I could – from their table and stomped into the kitchen, venting off a little, where I decided to go tell Betty to get someone else to wait on the Cullen's. As I stepped out of the kitchen, I saw the staff room door slam shut and a voice whimper out in pain. Instead of walking away like I knew I should have done, curiosity got the better of me. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. If it was a couple fooling about all I'd have to do is apologize and leave and if it wasn't, well I'll come to that if it's needed. I opened the door and felt anger course through my veins as I saw what was happening, one of our waiters, Tyler, I think – he was an absolute horn dog – had a death grip on one of the Cullen girls and she looked absolutely terrified, being held in a death grip by Tyler. I grabbed the closest thing next to me, which happened to be a food tray and without thinking, I swung it towards Tyler's face, cheering internally as it caught him full in the face making him stumble back while effectively letting go of the Cullen. As I was caught up in the triumph of my hit I failed to notice Tyler's hand slam back and hit me in the eye. This time I was the one to stumble back and my head snapped back against the wall painfully. I slumped to the ground, my head growing painfully heavy, when I heard the Cullen girl squeak. I snapped open my eyes quickly to see Tyler gripping on tight to the girls upper arms no doubt leaving bruises. Within a blink of an eye, I was up off the floor as my shoulders hit Tyler's midriff pushing us both towards the door at an intensifying speed and force. The door splintered into a thousand pieces as we sailed through it, both landing on the floor, me pinning him down. Before I had a chance to breathe, his knee slammed up into my solar plexus. I rolled off him clutching my stomach, as I Rose up slowly from the ground. With a quick smirk on my behalf, I swiftly kicked him in the groin causing him to shriek like a two year old girl. If people hadn't heard the door, then they definitely heard Tyler. I staggered back into the room, to find the girl pressed up against the wall, breathing deeply. I cautiously walked over to her, when she surprised me by wrapping her arms around me tightly. I flinched and she immediately pulled away, her mouth open to say something, but she got cut off as a chorus of "Alice!" rang through the room. The rest of the Cullen's ran over to who I guess was Alice and started to fret over her when she explained.

"Hey, I'm okay, Bella saved me."

Suddenly all eyes were on me when I heard Betty shriek

"Bella!"

She ran into the rook at an amazing speed and surprisingly wrapped me up in her arms tenderly. She pulled away to look at my face and frowned. One of the Cullen's, the father I'm guessing, was in front of me cradling my face while looking at the side of my face where I got hit. After what seemed forever but was probably only a few moments, he moved away and muttered something in Betty's ear, before moving back to his own family, where my gaze collided with Edward's, his eyes burning with some sort of intensity. I closed my eyes concentrating on the pain rolling throughout my body, and not on the fact I could feel Edward's eyes on me. When I fought it felt safe for my eyes to open, I saw Edward pinching the bridge of his nose. I started to walk out of the room when I heard Alice say timidly

"Bella, thank you."

I turned around and saluted once, before leaving the room and trudging upstairs to climb into bed and sleep the night away. Halfway through the night, Betty came in to check up on me and when she was assured I wasn't going to die in the middle of the night, she left me to try and capture sleep.

AN: and on with the story we go, next chapter, first day at school.


	3. AN

**AN: Hey guys! Just thought I would let you all know that I am probably not going to be updating this story for a while. I have sooooo many GCSE's to study for at the moment, including my French tomorrow!!!!! I have half of the next chapter written down and as soon as I am done with exams I will update as soon as I can.**

**Also I need your help, I have started a new story which is on my page called 'Hush' I have only written the prologue so far but I wanted your help and ideas to see whether it is going to be an All-Human story or a Cullen Vamp story. That story also probably won't be updated for until my exams are over, so I would appreciate the help!!**


End file.
